


Scent of woo

by Torchi_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro finds something interesting in Sanji's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of woo

Sanji walked into the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks. His eyes went wide as he stared at the intruder who was standing in the middle of the room, looking like he owned the place. The person was none other than Roronoa Fucking Zoro. The blond had forgotten that he had given the marimo his spare key on a whim, so if the idiot got lost on his way home and found his house, he'd have a place to stay. It didn't mean he cared or anything. He was just doing something kind for a directionally challenged idiot.

Just as Sanji was about to speak, he got interrupted by Zoro, a shit eating grin on his face. "Oh, hey there princess. About to take a shower?" His grin only got wider as he gestured to all the bath supplies and fancy lotions the cook had.

The cook's face went red in anger. "PRINCESS!? WHAT THE FUCK MARIMO!?"

Zoro laughed as he dodged a kick from the enraged blond. "What? I hit a sore spot your majesty? I was merely stating the truth. I mean, look at all these things!"

Sanji let out a frustrated cry and stopped, glaring the man down. "So what if I have all that? Unlike a brute like you, I care about my hygiene!"

The marimo snorted and opened up a bottle to take a sniff, then held it away, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "So you have to smell like daises and sunshine? The hell cook?" He scowled.

He snatched the bottle away from the marimo and screwed the cap shut. "Can't you read? Its lavender and peppermint, not fucking daises and sunshine. Idiot."

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at another bottle, examining the label. "It doesn't matter what it is, it's still girly as fuck. Why do you need all this crap? Who are you trying to impress?" He asked, squinting at the neat cursive writing.

Sanji made to grab the bottle before the marimo could read it, only to have it pulled out of his reach. He let out a snort. "I'm not trying to impress anybody! Wait, why do you care so much anyways?"

"Why are you being so defensive? I already saw your little stash, stop trying to hide it."

"Don't answer a question with a question you brute!" Sanji growled, continuing to reach out for the bottle.

Zoro picked up another, keeping it away from the cook's prying hands. "Stop trying cook, I'm just looking."

The blond wasn't giving up. "Well stop, it's annoying. Stop looking through my things!"

The marimo ignored him, keeping him at arm's reach. He kept picking up bottle after bottle, noticing something odd about them. They all were only missing a little from them. About enough for one or two uses. That wasn't right. The cook showered almost every day, and there wasn't enough missing from the bottles to make sense.

"Hey cook, are these new?" He asked, trying to make sense of this mystery.

Sanji glared at him. "I'm so not telling you anything."

He shrugged and continued to look, getting increasingly curious of his new find. There were all kinds of scents, ranging from flowery and girly, manly, and everything in between.

"This doesn't make sense…" Zoro muttered under his breath. They were all new, and slightly used. Why was the cook going from bottle to bottle? Did he not like how they smelled? If so, why keep them?

"I'll ask again, why do you even freaking care?" Sanji asked, getting tired of this.

He couldn't let Zoro keep looking into this. It would be the death of him. "Look, just get out of my bathroom. Forget this happened, and don't ever fucking call me a princess again." He then lit up his cigarette in hopes that it would annoy the man, despite knowing how futile that was.

The marimo just ignored the cook, not caring for what he was saying. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He glared at the bottles, then looked towards the shower. There, if any place had his answers, it would be in there.

Nodding to himself, Zoro walked to the shower, brushing off the cook who had begun to try and pull him from the bathroom. The man was strong, and had seriously powerful kicks, but Zoro beat him in brute strength. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get to the stall and fling the curtain open.

In a desperate attempt to stop Zoro, he flung himself into the tiny space, elbow hitting the tap, successfully turning on the cold water and drenching himself, suit and all. "Fucking hell!" Sanji yelled, jumping out of the way of the cold spray, dropping his wet cigarette.

Unfortunately, and amusingly, the blond jumped back too far and hit the small, in-shower shelf that was there to hold the supplies that he used while bathing. In doing that, he sent everything on it tumbling down.

Swearing, Sanji bent down to pick everything up, trying to avoid the cold spray. Why wasn't the marimo turning it off for him!? Just as he was about to reach for a bottle, it was snatched away by Zoro's tan hand. He swore and went to try and grab it.

Zoro closed the curtain in Sanji's face, causing the blond to let out a shocked noise that he would never admit was a squeak, and fall, tangling himself up with it. But the marimo was too distracted by the bottle. It wasn't familiar or anything, but it also wasn't girly. He opened it and took a sniff and blinked. It smelled like Sanji. Well, at least what he related with the man, under the smell of tobacco and the food he spent all day cooking.

That's when it dawned on him. He looked around the bathroom, seeing all the different bottles. Recent memories of all the nights he had spent with Sanji, smelling weird things on him, came rushing back. He remembered all the sickly sweet scents coming off his lover's skin, some even being so bad that he couldn't even be around the man. Then, it stopped suddenly. He had been so glad that it did.

Sanji finally managed to get up, flustered that it had taken him longer than usual, but since he didn't spend his time getting tangled up in the damn thing all the time, he could make an exception. He was now wet, cold and angry. "What the hell Marimo!? What was that about!?"

Zoro looked at Sanji and dropped the bottle. He grabbed the cook by the tie and yanked him in for a kiss. The idiot had been experimenting. Probably trying to see what he liked to smell. Most likely it had something to do with their recent fights. The cook was trying to woo him again, to get him to love him all over.

"You're such an idiot cook."

Sanji recoiled at that, eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about marimo!?"

Said marimo held up the soap. "You've been trying to woo me." He said, smirking. "Trying new things, seeing if it will make me stay."

"Don't flatter yourself, you idiot!" Sanji yelled angrily. "I wouldn't go to such lengths just to please a Neanderthal like you!"

Zoro snorted. "Alright then, princess."

Sanji snarled, getting ready to kick the fucker, but stopped mid kick. Zoro was reaching around him, fiddling with the taps. "Uh, what the hell marimo?" The blond asked, watching him.

"Shut up." He grunted, pushing the cook backwards and under the now warm spray. "Be quiet."

"Don't tell me what to-" He was cut off by a rough kiss from the man, feeling his tie coming lose.

"I said shut up." He said against the cook's lips.

Sanji let out a frustrated huff, giving in and pressing himself against the man, who was now also soaked. Typical idiot, not bothering to take off his own clothes before stepping under the spray.

"You can't woo me." He muttered, nibbling on the cook's lips. He started to unbutton Sanji's shirt, taking it slow.

"Why not?" Sanji asked, totally giving up on denying it. The marimo would just keep annoying him anyways.

"Because you wooed me years ago, when we first fell in love. I never stopped you idiot. Next time, instead of buying all that crap, just come and tell me if you think something is wrong. It's a waste of money."

Sanji's eyes went wide and he relaxed a bit. "Don't be such a sap, marimo."

"I'm the one being the sap?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're saying all that crap."

"Yeah well, you're almost crying."

"Yeah well… You're stupid."

"Nice comeback, princess." Zoro said, his all too familiar shit eating grin returning.

Sanji's face went red in anger. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A FUCKING PRINCESS!" He yelled, kicking the idiot down and storming out. He was so not fucking the marimo tonight.

All Sanji heard as he left the bathroom, was the Marimo's laughter before he shut the door. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine person A of your OTP calling person b their prince/princess"
> 
> So I made a new fic, all because TurtleFriedRice told me to, and gave me consequences if I didn't. So mean... But she's still amazing and she was even nice enough to send me that prompt that I think she got from imagineyourotp, I'm not too sure. She also read over it and told me I should post it, so I did. I think you can expect more things from me, since she pretty much holds me at gun point (not really, but almost) if I don't XD Thank you so much for coming up with the name and sending me the prompt~ Also for reading it for me.
> 
> I'm sorry if they're ooc, and I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. The story took up a life of it's own, and it was heading towards smut and I'm no good at that yet. Sorry. Hope you like it anyways.


End file.
